A Little Mixed Up
by LTC415
Summary: AU! Percy doesn't remember anything about his past life when the boat shows up. And, he's has a problem... Bad summary just read!
1. Misunderstanding

**A/N: So I had this idea for my Son of Neptune story but with that one discontinued I still wanted to put this up. It starts out a little slow so bear with it and please read it until the end. That's my favourite part in the story and want people to get there, and please no flames for spelling, I know I'm no good at it and Auto correct can't catch everything. This story set three days after the boat comes to camp Jupiter.**

**Percy's POV:**

**Three days. **That's how long it's been since that flying boat showed up at camp. Three days since my life got turned upside down... _again_. Ever since I showed up at this camp in December I felt like something in my life felt off. It wasn't the fact that the Roman gods are real and that I'm a demi-god. (That actually felt rather normal.) I just couldn't put my finger on it but being here felt wrong. Everyone here said that I would get use to it. But as it turns out they were wrong, since this boat show up full of my so-called friends. (I don't think they're lying to my I just can't remember any of them.)

I had a lot of problems most people don't have to go through, but I also had one problem most people _do_ have to go through. I was head-over heels in love with a girl and I hadn't said a word to her. With this boat showing up I had to second guess everything lately. _"What if I had a girlfriend" _kept coming into my head. I didn't remember a girlfriend, but I didn't remember any of my friends ether. So as I paced my cabin that night I made up my mind. I'd go and tell her I liked her, and if later, I got my memory back and I had I girlfriend I'd apologise to her... and duck. I have a felling if she excised she'd punch me.

As I made my way toward were she was sleeping. I get closer and I noticed that her light still on and her and her best friend were in their together. I creep closer toward her window. I don't want to eavesdrop, but I don't want professes my love in front of her best friend ether. From my spot under the window I can see she's crying, her blonde hair falling around her face as the tears spatter the floor. Her friend Thalia looking oddly sympathetic. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying. (O.K. Now I'm trying to eavesdrop)

"It's hard Thals, seeing him here," Annabeth said after a moment wiping the tears off face just so more could take their place. "After everything we've been though." Thalia nodded her head glumly.

"It's hard for all of us Annabeth. He doesn't remember anything, and" she continued even softer "I'm not sure if he'll ever remember everything." This had not been the best thing to say as Annabeth started crying harder.

"I just want to tell him..." She trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"Maybe when things quiet down a bit you can..." Thalia was then interrupted by Annabeth laugh, which was dry and humorless.

"_When things quiet down_" She repeated "Thalia he's a son of the big three, you of all people should know that things are _never _quiet with him." She smiled slightly. "It's one of things I love about him." My eyes widen in shock I crawl slowly from my hiding place under her window. When I'm far enough away I sand up and brake out into a run. I don't stop until I'm back at my cabin. I just stand there breathing heavy soaking up the information I had just heard.

And then I feel anger surge up inside me, like white hot flames licking the inside of me. I kicked my bunk but that just made foot hurt. I couldn't really think strait but I had one clear thought. I wasn't mad at Annabeth. Love is uncontrollable; it wasn't really her fault if she loved _Jason._


	2. Gotta love being kicked in the head

**A/N: Hey so because the Mark of Athena came out last Tuesday (Yaaaaaayyyyyy!) I re-read all the HoO books. And at the end of every book that I thought, **_**how can Rick do that to us?**_** Then I realised that I had done the same thing too all of you. I ****ruined**** Percabeth and made sure Percy and Jason could never work together thus, making Gaia win and destroy the world. So, I wrote this for all everyone in the world that will now not be destroyed. Especially the people who gave this story a chance by reading it, and special thanks to: ****wisedomsdaughter, ****TooLazyToLogin, ****random reviewer and ****tijgerjente for reviewing. (And for ordering me to write this.) So without further ado I present Chapter two!**

**It's been about a week** from the day I found out the Annabeth was in love with Jason (and almost made a fool of myself by saying _I_ love her). I haven't talked to her. (Or even made eye contact really.) Whenever I do see her she looks more and more depressed and I get a feeling in my stomach that makes me want to kiss her and tell her it's alright. I haven't really hung out with Jason ether. (When I see _him_ I want to bust out my magic sword and charge.) Mostly I've talk to people from my past and tried to get them to tell me about… well, me. Like today when I was talking with Thaila.

We were walking and she was quizzing me about my past. Mom. Home town. Best friend. What I called her when she was annoying. I figured that she must have been getting sick of my only answer of I don't know when she said.

"So Percy, you have completely failed one of the easiest tests in history! But you get one last question that can save you from me punching you!" This had been Thaila's incentive to make me remember things. So far it hasn't helped. "Is there a girl you like?" I turned to face her. Where had this come from? She was staring me with that _Answer or get hit by lighting_ glare.

"Well…." I started hoping that if I drew this out she might not want the answer. "There was this one girl I feel hard for when I first saw her. But I found out she likes Jason so I can't say anything." I had just barely finished before she said.

"You like Piper?" Her voice disbelieving

"No, Annabeth!" I said my confusion making me forget my hesitation of telling her. Her eyes went wide with surprise at my outburst. Before saying slowly like she must have heard me wrong.

"You like Annabeth, but haven't said anything because she likes Jason?" I nodded slowly, then Thunder rumbled up above us and I saw lightning flash across her eyes before she said.

"Αυτή η ηλίθια βασίλισσα των θεών! Αυτή είναι η τελευταία σταγόνα! Ήρας πρόκειται να πληρώσει για αυτό!" Then pulled a prism out of her pocket, letting the light shine though it to make a rainbow. She pulled a golden drachma out her pocket. And said,

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hera, Queen of the gods." She said the last part thought gritted teeth, throwing the coin at the rainbow. Where it dissolved and showed a woman in a white dress.

"Hera" Thalia growled, Hera looked up and saw who was talking. It was hard to say who had more loathing for each other at that moment.

"What do you want girl?" Hera said after a moment saying girl like it was the worst insult she could think of.

"Give Percy his memory back. Now." She said slowly and deadly. Hera rolled her eyes and said.

"And why would I do that?" She said cocking her head, a small smile on her lips. Thalia exploded at this.

"Because! We are all here, together! Not killing each other! So him having no memory serves no purpose!"

"Yeah!" A preppy voice called from off screen. Hera looked off and said.

"I thought you were on my side in this Aphrodite."

"I was!" The preppy voice called back. "But, I wanna see how this plays out!" Hera looked back at Thalia who had a _Ha ha, I win! _smile.

"Fine." Hera grumbled. Before slicing her hand into the connection. Thailia looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Do you remember anything?" She asked quickly I started to say no when I fell to the ground. _Ouch._ I thought, it felt like I had been kicked, in the head, with a metal boot. I rose slowly looking at Thalia.

"Percy? You okay?" She asked, instead of answering her I said.

"Sally Jackson, New York, Grover and Pinecone Face." I started to smile when I remembered (I love that word. Remembered.) Annabeth. Oh gods Annabeth.

"Look Thals, I got to go." And without waiting for her reply I sped off. I ran all over the camp, looking for Annabeth. I saw her by herself, crying. I got that feeling in my stomach again but this time I acted one it. I ran up to her and spun her around. She didn't have time to ask what I was doing before I kissed her. Even though Gaia was trying to kill us all, even though we had to hostile groups of people together that could go off at any moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
